Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a user terminal device and a control method thereof, and for example, to a method of controlling a volume control device of an external audio output device using a user terminal device.
Description of Related Art
The development of communication technology and smart device-related technology has enabled a user to listen to audio by connecting a user terminal device such as a smartphone to an external audio output device.
For example, a user may listen to audio having higher quality than audio, which is output from a smartphone of the user, through a bluetooth speaker by pairing the smartphone of the user and the bluetooth speaker.
Audio output devices that have been recently released such as a bluetooth speaker and the like may have their own volume control devices. Therefore, a user may control a volume by pairing a corresponding audio output device and a user terminal device and then using a volume control device of the user terminal device and a volume control device of the audio output device.
Here, even if the user raises a volume of the user terminal device to the maximum, the user may not acquire an enough volume desired by the user. In this case, the user may acquire a desired volume by manipulating the audio output device and raising a volume of the audio output device.
Therefore, according to existing technology, a user has trouble directly moving to a place where an audio output device is positioned and then manipulating the audio output device in order to control a volume value of the audio output device.